


goodnight n go

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, based off the song goodnight n go by Ariana grande, dotae is implied, impromtu sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: One of these days you’ll miss your train and come stay with meWe’ll have drinks and talk about things, and excuse to stay awake with you-Ten misses the last train home and ends up spending the night at Jungwoo’s place.





	goodnight n go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone there isn’t enough Jungwoo content in this world so I’m here to contribute. 
> 
> Also this was written mostly at like late hours so I’m sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Please give the song goodnight n go a listen it’s such a cute song and it immediately made me think of Tenwoo okay BYEEEE

“Oh crap, I got too invested in the movie and now I’ve missed the last train back to my apartment of the night!”  
  
Ten looked panicked as he realized that he was too late for the train, him and Jungwoo had gotten distracted watching movies again.  
  
Although Jungwoo felt bad that Ten missed the train, there was a glimmer of hope for him.

 

 _Maybe._..

  
  
Jungwoo held Ten’s hand, “You can stay here for tonight Ten! I promise it’s okay you don’t have to worry about a thing. We can catch the train together tomorrow.”  
  
“Well okay if it’s alright with you. Let’s finish up this movie then!”  
  
Jungwoo went into the kitchen, “and while we are at it let’s finish this wine we opened up. It’s one of my favorites and I want to indulge in it tonight.”  
  
Ten laughed at how Jungwoo was eyeing the bottle of wine with so much adoration, “are you sure you want to share your baby with me?” 

  
_No, I don’t want to share you with anyone else._ _  
_

  
“I promise it’s okay! Now press play on the movie!”  
  
-  
  
After the movie ended, Jungwoo and Ten stayed on the couch and finished the bottle. Jungwoo had turned on some music for them to listen to and they were just talking about anything and everything. The alcohol in their systems made them feel warm and soft, Jungwoo kept giggling and Ten would start laughing because Jungwoo was.  
  
Jungwoo felt so happy in this moment. For months he’s been falling slowly for Ten. They were such good friends, Ten was always coming over and vice versa. But, in the past few weeks Jungwoo has noticed a shift in Ten’s behavior. They keep jumping around each other, Jungwoo knows that Ten knows his feelings for him somehow. The fact that Ten has not acted bothered by this and instead has become clingier let’s Jungwoo know that it all isn’t one sided.  
  
But every time they get too close, Ten always pulls away.  
  
When Jungwoo wants to kiss him goodnight, Ten always says goodbye and leaves.  
  
Jungwoo feels himself getting more frustrated with his feelings and failed attempts. It’s so hard not wanting to kiss Ten every minute, he was so fucking cute all the time. When Ten tells him some lame joke and laughs his ass off at himself, Jungwoo feels his heart speed up and holds himself back from tackling him down with kisses.  
  
There was just so much love Jungwoo had for Ten, his best friend, that he felt like he was going to snap if this push and pull game kept going any longer.  
  
-  
  
It was getting even later now, the clocks read that it was midnight and Jungwoo knew that they needed to sleep soon. The wine was wearing off and he felt sleepier by the minute, he could see Ten was in the same boat.  
  
Ten yawned loudly, “Jungwoo I’m tired, I’m going to get the blow up mattress from your closet so I can put it in your room okay?” 

  
_Why can’t we just..._ _  
_

  
“Okay Ten! Let me finish cleaning up here and I’ll join you after.”  
  
When Jungwoo saw that Ten was gone, he walked up to the thermostat. It was the middle of winter and he knew that Ten did tend to be more sensitive to the cold than he was.

  
_If I turn it down...then maybe..._ _  
_

  
If the apartment was cold, and Jungwoo conveniently had all the spare blankets running in the wash right now, then maybe Ten would just HAVE to cuddle with him. In the same bed. For warmth, of course.  
  
Jungwoo smiles to himself and picked up the wine glasses to put them in the dishwasher.  
  
-  
  
When Jungwoo walked into his room, he found Ten wrapped up like a burrito in the only blanket that he could find.  
  
“Jungwoo, why is it so cold??? I’m going to freeze to death in my sleep!” 

  
_It's cold because I turned the temperature down to 60 degrees. Oops?_ _  
_

  
Jungwoo played along, “oh yeah it gets pretty cold at night now because there’s been something going on with the heater. Some nights it’s fine but then there’s nights like this where it’s freezing.”  
  
Ten whined, “don’t you have any other blankets somewhere?”  
  
Jungwoo shook his head, “I’m sorry tennie, they’re in the wash right now.”  
  
Ten flipped down onto the air mattress and sighed. “Hopefully I’ll make it through tonight, good night Jungwoo.”  
  
Jungwoo went to turn off the light and climbed into his bed.  
  
-  
  
After about 20 minutes, Jungwoo could still hear Ten moving around and trying to get comfortable. He was even beginning to feel the cold get to him.  
  
Jungwoo whispered, “hey...Ten?”  
  
“Yes Jungwoo?”  
  
There was a bit of hesitation.  
  
“I’m getting really cold too...maybe we could sleep together? To keep each other warm?”  
  
Ten didn’t reply with anything and Jungwoo panicked a bit _way to go, now you’ve made it weird._  
  
He was about to take it back, pretend it was a joke, until he saw Ten get up with his blanket and quickly get in beside Jungwoo. He wrapped his blanket around the both of them so they could get a bit warmer.  
  
“Is it better now Ten?”  
  
Ten shifted a bit closer to him, “Yeah, I feel a lot better. You’re like a furnace!”  
  
Jungwoo laughed.  
  
-  
  
It was probably about 2 am now, and Jungwoo was still awake.  
  
All because about an hour ago, Ten rolled over and clung himself to Jungwoo’s side; occasionally snuggling more into the soft material of his shirt.  
  
Even though this is what Jungwoo planned, he was still shocked when it happened.  
  
Jungwoo had wrapped his arms around Ten the minute he realized that he was in fact asleep. He could see how Ten’s eyebrows were a bit furrowed, his dreams must be stressing him a bit.  
  
He wants to fall asleep, but a part of him wants to stay up a little longer so he can enjoy this moment that Jungwoo doesn’t think he’ll get again.  
  
-  
  
Jungwoo eventually does fall asleep though, because he wakes up and there’s soft light coming in through the windows. Ten is still in his arms, his hair tickling his nose. He’s surprised that they spent the whole night like this, Jungwoo tended to move around a bit in his sleep.  
  
He wanted to stay like this forever. 

  
_We’d be good, we’d be great together..._ _  
_

  
But then Ten began to stir and Jungwoo knew that it would be a repeat of all the times they ever got too close.  
  
Ten groaned as he slightly stretched himself out, he then hugged Jungwoo’s waist tightly and fell limp again.  
  
It took Ten a few seconds to realize that he was cuddling something that wasn’t his pillow and he quickly got up and moved off of Jungwoo. “Ah I’m so sorry Jungwoo! I usually hold a pillow in my sleep but I guess you ended up being my victim. I’m sorry if I made it hard for you to sleep.” 

  
_Why do you..._ _  
_

  
“Why do you always pull away?”  
  
Ten laughed nervously a bit.  
  
“What do you mean Jungwoo? I don’t-“  
  
Jungwoo spoke again, “every time we get close enough, you always pull away. Every time you leave, it’s always just a hug and a pat on the head. I know you know how I feel about you, and I know you somewhat feel the same. So why do you always just say goodnight and go? Why do you always pull away?”  
  
Neither of them said anything for a bit. The both of them still registering the words that came out of Jungwoo’s mouth so early in the morning.  
  
Ten held onto Jungwoo’s hand, but he still didn’t look him in the eyes.  
  
“I pull away because...if I don’t hold myself back...I’ll never want to leave.”  
  
Jungwoo squeezes his hand, “maybe I don’t want you to leave. I always want you to stay, I always end up missing you whenever you leave even though I’ll see you the next day.”  
  
Ten sighed, “Jungwoo...don’t say things like that...”  
  
“Why not??? It’s how I truly feel about you Ten.” Jungwoo couldn’t let him pull away again.  
  
“If you keep saying such cute and genuine things like this, I won’t be able to hold back from kissing the daylights out of you.”  
  
Jungwoo grabbed Ten’s face and pulled him closer.  
  
“Then why don’t you huh?”  


They stared at each other for a bit, Jungwoo could see that it was getting harder for Ten to fight what he really wanted to do. Ten began to glance between Jungwoo’s eyes and his lips, he leaned forward a bit before he hesitated and let his breath ghost Jungwoo’s lips.

 

Jungwoo’s lips lightly brushed against Ten’s as he spoke, “if you really want this, if you really want me like I want you, you’re going to have to be the one to close the distance between us.”  


He moved to wrap his arms around Ten’s neck, holding him close to his body. He felt arms being gently placed on his hips and Jungwoo knew that all the frustration over failed attempts would end soon.

 

“C’mon tennie~ please kiss me”

 

Jungwoo could feel Ten exhale a bit before he moved forward and lightly pressed his lips against Jungwoo’s.

 

The both of them were hesitant at first, Ten was still thinking he was living in a vivid dream and Jungwoo didn’t want to move too fast and spook him. When Ten pulled away after a few seconds he looked at Jungwoo and brought his hands up to hold his face.

 

“Was that real? Did that just happen?” Ten asked.

 

Jungwoo went in and kissed him on the cheek, “I don’t know, why don’t you kiss me again and see?”

 

Ten didn’t object to that and kisses Jungwoo a bit more confidently than the first time. He softly stroked Jungwoo’s cheeks and he felt him smile into the kiss. Jungwoo pulled him in so close he was practically sitting in Ten’s lap and after a few seconds thought ‘fuck it’ and just went ahead and took a seat.

 

Once Jungwoo was in his lap, Ten’s hands immediately went for his thighs. Jungwoo gasped as he felt hands squeeze his thighs and Ten took this opportunity to deepen their kiss. His head was swimming with all the sensations running through his body, all because of Ten. Even though Jungwoo was the one teasing him into a kiss, Ten quickly took the upper hand and made him melt into his hands.

 

Ten playfully nipped at Jungwoo’s bottom lip, making him whine at the sudden spark of pain before he pulled away and started leaving kisses on Ten’s jaw.

 

As Jungwoo went for Ten’s neck, he felt a hand move from his thigh up under his shirt and move up his back. He immediately felt chills down his spine from the feeling of Ten’s hands softly touching his skin. Jungwoo began to lightly suck and bite on certain spots on Ten’s neck in order to keep himself quiet.

 

After he was satisfied with the light marks he left on Ten’s neck, Jungwoo moved back up to his lips to continue kissing him.

 

And then Ten’s phone rang.

 

He didn’t want to answer the phone, he would much rather keep kissing Jungwoo and let the person go to voicemail. However Jungwoo pulled away and told him to at least see who it was first.

 

“What do you want Taeyong?”

 

_“Aren’t you supposed to be home already? What’s going on? Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Where are you?”_

 

“Calm down Taeyong im still at Jungwoo’s house. I missed the train yesterday and he told me that I could stay here for the night. I guess I forgot to text you that I wasn’t going to be coming back last night.”

 

_“Ooh so you stayed at Jungwoo’s for the night huh? Did anything happen? If you know what I mean.”_

 

“I mean something could’ve happened if you didn’t calm me and interrupt us, which I WILL hold against you by the way. Just wait until Doyoung comes over again.”

 

_“I’m sorry Ten! And speaking of Doyoung, he’s making me breakfast right now and it sounds like he’s done so I’m going to go, have fun and use protection!”_

 

Ten put his phone down and made his way back to Jungwoo.

 

When he walked into the bedroom he saw Jungwoo beginning to slip off his pajama pants to get dressed for the day.

 

Ten made a move for Jungwoo and picked him up and threw him back on the bed before climbing in himself, “oh no you don’t, we still need to finish what we started.”

 

Jungwoo giggles, “but if we do we’re going to miss the train, again!”

 

Ten just places kisses along Jungwoo’s forehead and covers the both of them back up with the blankets.

 

“I don’t mind missing the train if it means I get to spend more time with you in my arms.”

 

jungwoo flipped their positions so that he was straddling Ten’s waist.

 

”Then I guess I have to make this time worth our while then huh?”

 

If Ten walked back into his apartment with even more marks down his neck and walked in a bit funny, Taeyong definitely didn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be friends and talk about Tenwoo and NCT together! You can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE :)


End file.
